


So It Goes

by thetomkatwholived



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetomkatwholived/pseuds/thetomkatwholived
Summary: Nico Kim had a lot of muscles. He played tennis up through college and then continued to workout after his tennis career ended. All this physical activity resulted in a muscled physique and the ability to lift a large amount. But his favorite thing to lift was his boyfriend, Levi Schmitt.Nico loves to lift Levi, especially during sex.





	So It Goes

**Author's Note:**

> I got an anonymous ask stating: Okay, another one with Nico’s muscles, but like, him picking Levi up and just manhandling him around and even pinning him against the bed (or a wall) as they do the do. Sorry if you don’t like prompts that are more smutty, I can’t remember if I’ve seen any like that on this blog... but yeah, love your blog, thanks! <3
> 
> I am a very awkward asexual, so I definitely struggled a bit with this prompt, but I wanted to get it out there and stretch my writing comfort zone. Big thanks to [Kayzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayzo/pseuds/Kayzo) for reading this over and giving me some feedback. She definitely made me feel more confident in what I had written. I may revisit and expand on this story at some point, but I sort of like it as is.
> 
> I would normally post this as a part of my Tumblr prompt story, [You Asked For It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179235/chapters/40392383), but I wanted to keep that at a lower rating. 
> 
> The title is from So It Goes... by Taylor Swift because there's a random line about back against the wall in that song and I'm bad at coming up with title.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Nico Kim had a lot of muscles. He played tennis up through college and then continued to workout after his tennis career ended. All this physical activity resulted in a muscled physique and the ability to lift a large amount. But his favorite thing to lift was his boyfriend, Levi Schmitt. Levi was short and thin, making him the perfect size for the much taller and broader Nico to carry around. He often found himself carrying an exhausted Levi to bed or helping him reach things from a high shelf. But his favorite time to lift up Levi was during sex.

Despite being together for almost a year, Nico and Levi had not lost any spark in their relationship, sexual or otherwise. In fact, the sex may have just gotten hotter as the feelings grew stronger.

After dinner, Levi snuck up behind Nico as he was doing the dishes and wrapped his arms around his middle while mouthing at his neck. He stretched his neck to the side to give Levi more space, moaning as he gave a small bite. Soon, Nico was too turned on to let Levi have all the fun. He spun around and gripped Levi’s ass, lifting him up on the counter and attacking his mouth.

“Mm, babe. I love when you do that.” Levi moaned, detaching their lips to lean his forehead against Nico’s, his glasses making it a bit awkward, and wrapping his legs around his waist. “You’re so strong and it’s so hot.”

Nico smirked. “Oh yeah? You like it when I manhandle you like that?”

Levi let out a whimper. “So much.”

Nico lifted Levi off the counter and began to carry him to their bedroom, kissing him along the way. But instead of throwing him on the bed as he normally would, Nico gently slammed Levi up against the wall.

“You wanna do it up against the wall, baby? Me holding you up the whole time?” Nico whispered huskily in Levi’s ear.

“Yes, yes. Please, baby.” Levi fisted his hands in Nico’s hair and threw his head back.

“I gotta put you down for a second, okay? I want you completely naked. And we’ll need some materials.” Nico informed Levi as he slowly let him down.

Levi was too turned on to worry about seeming eager as he threw off his shirt as soon as Nico let him down. He then made quick work of Nico’s shirt, before shucking off his own pants and underwear all in one go. Nico smirked at his excitement while unbuttoning his own pants and sliding them off. He sauntered over to the bedside table, making sure to sway his hips a bit exaggeratedly for Levi’s benefit. Having obtained lube, he made his way back to Levi, who had thrown his glasses somewhere in his haste, and they resumed their position on the wall. They had both been tested and pronounced clean, making condoms no longer necessary.

Levi ran a hand down Nico’s torso, appreciating the peaks and valleys of his muscles and the way they rippled under his touch. He made his way to his dick, giving it a few lazy strokes as he gave Nico a deep kiss. With his other hand, he grabbed the back of Nico’s neck to pull him closer. Nico slowly circled a lubed up finger around Levi’s hole, causing him to moan into Nico’s mouth. He pulled away and nuzzled into Nico’s neck.

“Please, baby. Please.” Levi begged.

Nico inserted his finger and crooked it slightly to hit the area that would give Levi the most pleasure. Levi cried out and Nico inserted another finger.

“Mm, the sounds you make. They’re incredible, baby.” Nico turned his head to awkwardly give Levi a kiss on the temple and then inserted a third finger. While there was some discomfort, Levi felt full and so sexy in that moment. He also felt ready.

“Nico! Oh! I need you! Please.” Not one to deny his lover anything, Nico aligned his dick with Levi’s entrance and slowly pushed in, causing Levi to bite down on his shoulder. The salty taste of sweat flooded Levi’s mouth and he mouthed against Nico’s shoulder.

“You’re so amazing. So perfect. You’re everything.” Nico babbled as he set a rhythm, thrusting in and out of Levi, hitting his prostate each time. Levi tightened his legs around Nico’s waist and surged forward to connect their lips, overwhelmed by the pleasure flowing through him.

Levi reached a hand down to stroke himself, matching the rhythm Nico had set. He pried open Nico’s mouth and tangled their tongues, mewling at the sensations thrumming through his body. Suddenly, Nico hit him just right and he threw his head back, shouting Nico’s name as he came. Watching Levi fall apart was too much for Nico and he came not long after, Levi’s name falling from his mouth in a chant.

Panting, they made eye contact and shared a deep kiss as Nico pulled out of Levi’s ass. He carried Levi to the bed and placed him gently against the headboard. Levi watched, heavy-lidded as Nico cleaned them both, treating Levi like some kind of treasure. Once he had finished, Levi grabbed him and pulled him on top of him to give him a sweet, appreciative kiss.

“I love you. You’re so good to me. So sweet and strong. And so hot. What did I do to deserve you?” Levi smiled lazily at Nico, who was now hovering above him.

“You’re you. You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met. All I’ve ever wanted is you.” Nico leaned down for another kiss.

“As much as I want to go for round two, that tired me out. I know you did most of the heavy lifting, but that took some core strength.”

Nico chuckled and rolled off of Levi, hugging him around the middle. “Let’s go to bed. We have all the time in the world to do this again.”

The two drifted off, sated and tangled together. Both were tired and knew they’d be sore the next day, but nothing could put a damper on how incredible their night had been.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to find me on Tumblr at [theswiftiewholived](https://theswiftiewholived.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
